Easter in the Kingdom
by Nexanda
Summary: A Side story to 'The Land of Spades and stars' Where Alfred plans a easter egg hunt for Arthur bu not the normal kind See what they get up to here! Maybe update with Smut, don't know leave me a review to tell me if I should or not. UsUk Cardverse


Alfred was always a child at heart and his love, Arthur the 'King' Of Spades knew this so just like a child would he couldn't way for the celebration of new life. In this time period people would gather their children for a hunt for eggs. Not the normal chicken eggs but eggs in which taste better for children and were brightly colours in the grass. Alfred grinned as he woke up one morning much earlier then he normally would as he knew he had lots of things to do for his people before they rose that morning. Alfred gave a light kiss to his love's forehead before promptly getting out of bed quietly and rushing to get dressed to help Yao with setting this year Easter hunt.

Arthur once the sun hit his eyes slowly stirred awake with a mumble of "Alfred…" He turned over only to have his hand land on the mattress… this wasn't right! Where was Alfred? Alfred didn't usually get up before Arthur and if it did happen Alfred would have stayed in bed till Arthur got up at least. He knew Spring was arriving but his kingdom only celebrated it with a few offers in the butchers and other local shops. Arthur yawned before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around only to frown more as he saw Alfred's sleeping bottoms discarded on the floor with his wardrobe open. He looked around to see if Alfred had leave a note but nothing but the faint scent of Alfred's sweat was in the room to say Alfred was there. Arthur huffed as he became rather frustrated with the Prince's disappearance, with this in mind he got dressed at a normal pace before he would go in search of his missing Prince.

Alfred all the mean while had rushed thought his breakfast which left nothing but the greasy plates and mess where he had stuffed it all in his mouth before rushing out of the dining room with a poor advisor Yao, running after him begging to calm down. But with an occasion such as this he couldn't let the children down, nor the parents that had grew up with this tradition. Also adding into the mix was that, the Prince of Stars was hoping to join in as well, as he had grew up with this tradition and he was still very much a child on the inside and was keen to get started as the excitement just wouldn't stop flowing though him.

Arthur was too late though, he had missed the Prince at the breakfast table and huffed as his anger grew as the maids had already took the plated back to the kitchen to be cleaned and one was left clearing up after Alfred's mess. "I need to teach him how to eat correctly at the table it seems" The King of Spades said to himself as he sat down rather gracefully and waited for the waiter to arrive, once he did, he told the waiter what he wanted before he bite his lips to stop him from asking where Alfred had gone off to. Once his food arrived he sighed and slowly chewed his food as he thought of what possible could be so important that Alfred would be doing today to make him run off like he did. Then an idea sprung into his mind. "If I can get a hold of the calendar in Alfred's study then I will be SURE to know what is up with him… I just hope I don't get behead for it" He chuckled to himself before he gently dabs his lips and leaving his food before walking around the castle in hopes he would find Alfred or Yao or his study… whichever came first.

Alfred all the while was out in the fresh air and in the early morning sun laying out the hunt for the children. He climbed up trees, placed eggs by houses and even some around the entrance of the castle and some in the audience halls as well as the court yard and an empty training ground for the knight's. All that was left to do was to set everything up for Arthur… and THAT would be a fun hunt in more ways than one.

Arthur huffed though as he just couldn't find that small calendar that Alfred had spoke of before, and if he didn't find it soon he wouldn't know what Alfred was up too. "Sometimes that boy can be just a little too… too…"

"Crazy?" The said man leaned against the door way with a smirk as he caught his lover red handed looking though his stuff.

"A-Alfred! I-I'm sorry!" He then started to panic as he knew that he was told never to enter Alfred's study unless he had permission to do so.

"You're lucky I'm in a great mood" He stated as he smirk turned into a smile. "Because I have set something up for you~" He teased and passed Arthur a slip of paper. Arthur look rather confused by this and huffed as he leaned forward for a kiss but Alfred just placed a hand over Arthur's lips to stop that. "You won't be getting anything until you've completed the Easter hunt!" He stated with a bright smiled which Arthur simplify replied.

"You want me to go on a child's Easter egg hunt?" With that Alfred shook his head. "Not a child's egg hunt~ But a hunt of some kind yes. Oh! If you don't get them all by the end of the day, you won't get your special prize~ Good luck my love, I shall see thy later~ If thy can complete the quest!" he stated with a bright laugh of his. Arthur whined and looked to the childish prince before looking at the slip of paper with some interest wondering what that prize could be… and looked at the clue and the more he read it the more he started to mull over the answer.

_Fruit and gems can both be grown, but the next clue you're looking for in amongst the thorns of passion _

"Fruit and gems can both be grown…. That would make it the earth then… but the clue I am looking for is amongst the thorns of passion… Thorns of passion? Could that be the roses? Does Alfred have roses?" He questioned before he looked out the window to blink in surprise. "Oh… so he does… but there's something odd… what's that white… Could it be?" Arthur mumbled as he dashed out of the castle to wonder if it was true.

Alfred mean while was looking out the window to smile brightly as the children were finally up and about looking for their eggs to eat for later. He turned to the bed before crouching down and pulling out-

Arthur panted a little as he finally reached his destination of the bed of roses he leaned over to pick up the note and winced as he had pricked himself on the thorns, but still read the next clue, they weren't short ones, which he was thankful for, after all, the longer it is the more easier it is for him to de-code.

_You say I am glutton but I don't think that's fair  
As for your next clue is in amongst the hair_

"Is that a spelling mistake?" he questioned before he read it out loud again. "Do I say he's a glutton? But if that's the case it's in the kitchen… but in amongst the hair? Hair as in person with a head of hair.… Or could he mean hair as in Hare, the rabbit hare…I guess it's worth a look. After all they don't have any wild rabbits in the castle besides the ones they have captured and killed for food." He stuffed the note into his pocket before running off in to the kitchen.

Alfred brushed his teeth and grinned, he was going to look his absolute best for Arthur after all he needed to make sure that the 'grand prize' was one that he would not forget in a hurry. He also wondered what things he could do for next year as he wanted to improve each year that he was with his queen but he wanted to make the first one the most special after all. He wanted to show off what he was able to do and how smart he could be.

Arthur walked into the kitchen as he tried to hide his pink cheeks from the staff as he knew that everyone was rather close to Alfred and will surely update Alfred on his status and how well he was doing. Arthur though had to ask. "Where do you keep your meat?" He questioned as the cook pointed out.

"We hang the meat over there" he pointed to one corner. "We freeze it over there" He pointed to the huge freezer. "And we prepare it over there" he pointed to the nearby food preparing table. He first went to search where the hares were hanged but that proved fruitless as the only thing he gained were rather bloody hands. He then walked over to the preparing station where he looked around and found some dead hares with another white slip of paper. He washed his hands and smiled as he quickly dried them to handle the slip carefully.

_Well done! Your almost there and I bet I got you hooked  
But this time don't over look  
As when I did, when we first met  
In your special place, figured it out yet?  
Then again… what were you doing?_

"You have not" He said accusingly at the piece of paper… ok maybe Alfred had got his hooked but he didn't understand why the blond had done this in the first place. That would be among the other questions he would be sure to ask the prince once he had finally found him and finished this Easter hunt. He read it and grinned. "The Library" He stated as he knew exactly which room to look in but what was he to look for… besides a book that was.

"The Queen has reached the library be sure to get ready." Yao stated before he turned and left the Prince and his Queen in peace as Alfred laid everything out ready. "I hope he comes in soon…" He mumbles as he look at well… let just say the robe didn't do much.

Arthur burst into the library and instantly tried to look for something that was out of place or something that didn't belong. He looked closely among the shelves for a good few minutes before going "Ah ha!" He stated before pulling out the book before realising the book that he had pulled out . It was the one that he was reading when he first met the Prince, a tragic one but still rather romantic. He opened it and flicked though a few pages before grinning. "The idiot…" He stated before he took the key that was jammed in the door with a read of the note.

_I will be waiting where no one else can see but you and I  
Where the stars can guide thy  
And to where the moon can guard us  
May the Ace protect us forever more  
Be sure to collect your prize thy Queen_

Ok so it wasn't really that much of a clue it was more of I am here if you want to come and collect the prize. Arthur chuckled and walked calmly to their shared chambers before unlocking the door with the key and gasping as he saw the room. Although Alfred did not have a lot as he gave most of his money to the Kingdom. He did see the window blacked out to stop the sunlight from seeping in. There were candles lit all across the room to give it a nice warm and calming feel about it. "Enjoyed the hunt my dear?" He stated in a low and husky tone as he offered Arthur some wine and a place to sit in-between his legs where the robe barely covered him. Arthur happily sat down as Alfred then processed to massage Arthur's shoulders after all that running around he finally found out how tense he was.

"Why did you do this… Hunt thing?" he questioned as he took a sip of wine.

"Because it was fun… and to see how long it would take you to see if you could remember the memories to the clues" He stated and sighed as Arthur relaxed into his body.

"At least there not another one for another year.. I hope it's longer and more fun next time" He stated as he finished off the glass of wine.

"I make sure it will be… now for you prize~" he purred and leaned his Queen down on the bed.

"I can't wait to get it" he stated before they shared a heated kiss

I hope you all enjoyed that! C: Be sure to reblog and have fun with it!


End file.
